


[Dance for me sweetheart] You sure look pretty tonight

by bowllickerlouis



Series: Hair braiding [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Everybody is everybody's baby okay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, M/M, Smut, hair play, harry is louis' baby, loads of fluff, louis is harry's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowllickerlouis/pseuds/bowllickerlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis braids Harry’s hair, Harry rewards his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dance for me sweetheart] You sure look pretty tonight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is pure fiction, i don't own any of the boys, yadda yadda.  
> Massive thank you to my incredible beta Saskia (wheelbarrowlarry.tumblr.com), who gave me so many helpfull suggestions such as "You could describe Louis' hole more".

“Lou?” Harry singsongs, making his way to the living room from where he hears frustrated groans and loud mechanical cheering. Louis is seated on their couch, pouting at the television screen. Judging by the score and the player’s interactions, Louis’ Fifa team just lost. He looks unfairly adorable, clenching an Xbox controller between his fists whilst balancing a big bowl of tortilla chips on his knee. He makes another frustrated sound and throws the controller next to him on the couch, using both hands to dig in the bowl of crisps. 

Harry comes to halt at the doorway, he’s naked apart from a towel loosely tucked around his hips and another towel around his head to let his hair dry, still dripping from his earlier shower. He can’t help but smile at the situation in front of him; Louis still munching his crisps, brows furrowed in frustration. 

“Wanna braid my hair?” Harry asks, walking over to the couch and letting himself fall to his knees in front of Louis. 

Louis visibly sighs at Harry, looking back and forth between the telly and his boyfriend. 

“Please?” Harry pouts, lengthening the syllables and tilting his head, putting his hands on Louis’ upper legs. He knows Louis is just trying to pretend he hasn’t admitted defeat yet, because Louis loves braiding Harry’s hair just as much as Harry loves having his hair braided. 

“Fine then, turn around,” Louis gives in, lifting the towel off Harry’s head. 

Harry feels his heart swell with joy as he nestles between Louis’ thighs on the ground. He hands his hair brush over to Louis and sighs contently as he feels Louis running it through his hair. Louis moves the brush slowly and carefully, only gently tugging wherever Harry’s curls won’t give in. Harry shudders with pleasure and almost purrs at the touch. 

“So what did you have in mind love?” Louis asks as he grasps Harry’s towel again and carefully dabs his hair dry with gentle motions, all his earlier frustrations gone. 

“Just wanna look pretty,” Harry shrugs and looks over his shoulder to look into Louis’ eyes, which are just as bright and playful as they were when he was eighteen. 

“Looks like you’re already done then,” Louis says, winking cheekily and giving him a small smile, his features soft.

Harry barks out a laugh. “And I’m supposed to be the corny, helpless romantic, huh?” 

Louis nuzzles his nose against Harry’s. “Thank God for management’s excessive branding right?” Louis is always portrayed as the bad boy, the weed smoking asshole who can’t give two fucks about anything or anybody. Whilst in reality, everyone close to Louis knows that he is the cheesiest cheeseball there is on planet earth, turning into something softer than melted marshmallows whenever he is around Harry. 

Louis turns Harry’s head to face the front again and Harry feels him starting to braid random bits of hair. “Tilt your head a bit, love,” Louis says, voice soft and calm.

Harry lays his head against Louis’ left thigh and nuzzles into the heavenly creamy softness. He lets out another relaxed sigh, taking in deep breaths and feeling his tensed muscles relax into Louis’ touch. He closes his eyes and fully enjoys the sensation of Louis’ small, delicate fingers running through his hair, scratching his scalp softly. All his other thoughts slowly fade out as he solely focuses on _Louis Louis Louis. ___

__He can feel himself drift to sleep but then he hears Louis’ soft voice from afar. “And now the other side please babes.” He lifts his head and then lets himself fall softly against Louis’ other thigh._ _

__As Harry adjusts his position on the ground, he can feel Louis’ fingers moving through his hair again, digging through his curls to slowly start braiding random strands of hair again. Harry lets the waves of pleasure he gets from Louis tugging at his hair flow through him, washing away all the stress from their upcoming tour._ _

__Harry must have dozed off, because he is awoken by Louis, tapping his fingers on Harry’s shoulder, pushing him a bit to get him to stand up. Harry sleepily does what is asked of him and yawns a bit, rubbing his eyes with both fists. When Harry finally removes his hands from his eyes, he finds Louis standing in front of him, staring fondly._ _

__Louis tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear and caresses his cheek. “You’re so, so, so beautiful baby,” he whispers._ _

__“Can I kiss you?” Harry blurts out, feeling butterflies start to flutter inside his belly because of Louis’ praising. Louis’ compliments always make him feel younger and loved, like a little schoolboy being the teacher’s pet._ _

__“Of course you can kiss me, you idiot,” Louis giggles, as he tilts his head and brushes their lips together, cupping Harry’s face with his hands. The kiss starts off soft, innocent almost, but then Harry grasps Louis by the hips and draws him in closer, until their bodies collide. Harry feels his thighs touching Louis’ thighs, his erection pressed against Louis’._ _

__“Also really wanna fuck you,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, breaking their passionate kiss to catch his breath. “As a reward, for making me look this pretty.”  
Louis brings their mouths back together hungrily. “Yes, yes, yes please.” Harry thought he couldn’t be more turned on, yet he feels even more on fire than he felt before, his blood racing through his veins at an alarming pace. _ _

__Harry feels hot all over, and tries to get some sort of relief by discarding his clothes, but then he realizes that he’s still half naked, sporting a nice tent in the crotch area through the small towel around his hips._ _

__Louis finally seems to notice his throbbing erection as well, palming him through the towel. “Carry me.” Louis demands breathlessly, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Harry’s neck. Harry grabs his thighs and lifts him, so that Louis can wrap his strong, thick thighs around Harry’s waist while he continues to kiss him passionately._ _

__It takes all of Harry’s willpower not to let the image of Louis’ warm thighs get to his head –or dick– and carry Louis to the bedroom, but somehow he manages. When he finally reaches the bedroom, he turns around so he can continue to kiss Louis but also buck his bottom backwards to open the door. Meanwhile, Louis keeps mouthing at his neck, leaving marks all over him. Louis’ breath feels so hot against his skin, it’s almost impossible for Harry not to fuck him right against the door. Harry stumbles into their bedroom, immediately laying Louis down facing Harry on the king-sized bed. He spreads Louis’ toned legs and leans in between them to kiss him everywhere, while working his hands up and down Louis’ thighs._ _

__“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” he murmurs, pulling Louis’ shirt over his head. He kisses the corners of Louis lips, just to tease, and starts to make his way down.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he says, kissing down Louis’ neck with each word, letting his teeth sink in slightly, marking his boy. He reaches Louis’ chest and pays extra attention to his nipples, since he knows that that’s Louis’ guilty pleasure. He swirls his tongue around Louis’ nipple and locks his eyes daringly with Louis as he slowly pulls the sensitive skin between his teeth. That draws a high pitched moan from Louis, followed by a small whimper. Harry smirks at the sound of his boyfriend falling apart beneath him and continues to slowly make his way south, kissing every inch of Louis’ soft tummy as he hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Louis’ tight skinny jeans. _ _

__“Will you stop teasing Haz,” Louis suddenly snaps, clearly too overwhelmed to react rationally._ _

__“Getting a bit impatient there, huh baby?” Harry chuckles as he tugs Louis’ pants over his hips, slowly stripping his jeans off his legs. As soon as Louis is liberated from the skin tight material, he instantly spreads his legs and hooks his ankles around Harry’s lower back, pulling him in. Harry feels Louis’ strong thighs around his waist and it feels so nice, so hot, that he might faint._ _

__“I need you,” Louis murmurs in his ear and draws Harry into another passionate kiss. Harry feels Louis’ small hands roaming his back, digging his sharp fingernails into his muscular back. That slight pang of pain does it for Harry, so he unhooks Louis’ ankles from behind his back and spreads them further apart, settling in between them. His hands massage Louis’ thighs one last time, taking in the softness of the delicate golden tanned flesh, reminding him of the soft, gooey dough of fresh croissants he used to mould every Saturday morning when he still worked at the bakery._ _

__Louis looks like he’s going to explode, his hands firmly grabbing the sheets, eyes closed and letting out small noises. So Harry forgets about the feeling of nostalgia he gets thinking about the bakery and reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. Louis eagerly tries to spread his legs even further and shifts into a comfortable position, bucking his hips into Harry’s._ _

__Harry tuts. “Baby, baby, hold still. You’re already making a mess of yourself and I haven’t even started yet,” he says as he finally inserts a finger into Louis’ tight, pink hole. Louis instantly groans at the touch, begging for more more more. He wiggles his hips and winces, trying to get Harry to hurry the fuck up, but Harry doesn’t bulge. Instead, he just keeps fucking Louis with his finger at an agonizing slow pace._ _

__“Harry please, I need more, please,” Louis whimpers, hiding his face in the sheets, still trying to buck his hips upward, desperate for more._ _

__Harry grins as he slowly pulls out his finger, “Sorry, what was that? You want me to stop?”_ _

__Louis’ eyes shoot open and he starts to babble, overwhelmed by desire and lust. “No, no, what the fuck. No, keep going. Please, I need your fingers. Please, please, please fuck me, Harry.”_ _

__Harry chuckles, admiring the view in front of him. There’s a thin layer of sweat covering Louis, only making his golden skin glow even more. His hair is sticking in every direction and his eyes seem drunk with lust and love, his body spread out in front of Harry, wriggling and squirming underneath him. He looks so helpless, hot, and astonishingly beautiful that Harry admits defeat and pushes two fingers back into him._ _

__He crooks his fingers in the way he knows will hit Louis’ prostate, and Louis immediately arches his back in a perfect curve off the mattress as he moans loudly. The sight of it makes Harry feel hot all over, clouding all his other thoughts as he focuses only on opening Louis up. He fucks Louis with his fingers while using his other hand to grab the headboard, steadying himself as he bends over Louis’ delicate body, whispering sweet nothings into Louis’ ear. “You’re so beautiful baby, your body is like a fucking wonderland. You’re so good for me baby, so good, I love you so much.” Harry places small kisses behind Louis’ earlobe as he adds another finger, making Louis moan even louder._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, that’s it baby, let the whole neighbourhood know who’s making you feel this good,” Harry groans into Louis’ ear._ _

__Once he’s sure that Louis is open and ready to accept something larger than a few fingers, he sits back and coats his cock with lube. He moans slightly at the touch of his own hand, running down his cock. He was so focused on pleasuring his baby that he almost forgot about his own throbbing erection._ _

__He grabs the base of his cock and leads the head to meet Louis’ ass, looking up and panting, “You ready baby?”_ _

__Louis just stares at him with hungry eyes and nods slightly. “Please babe, I’ve never been more ready, Harry plea-” his babbling interrupted by a long moan as Harry slowly enters him._ _

__Louis’ hole stretches around Harry’s cock, and Harry feels himself being welcomed by Louis tight ass when he slides his large cock into him. A long moan escapes Harry’s lips, simply unable to hold back when there’s this beautiful boy with this freaking tight ass in front of him. Harry steadies himself by grabbing Louis’ hips. “No more wriggling,” he instructs, dragging himself out of Louis again, only to slam right back into him. He picks up a steady, fast rhythm that he knows he won’t be able to maintain for a long time, already feeling his orgasm building inside._ _

__In between his thrusts, Harry pants, “Fuck, Louis. Baby, fuck. You’re so tight, fuck. Oh my God.”_ _

__“Haz, Haz, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” Louis pants beneath him, looking flustered and sweaty, clenching tightly around Harry and squeezing his eyes shut, painting his chest with hot white streaks of come._ _

__After seeing his boy come like that, it doesn’t take more than two deep thrusts for Harry to come as well, letting his orgasm hit him like a train as he slams his hips against Louis’ ass one last time. After coming for what feels like ages, his vision finally becomes clear again and his brain seems to turn itself on again. He blinks a few times and looks down at the white hot mess Louis made over his own tummy and chest. He giggles a little and pulls out, looking Louis in the eyes with a loved up glance. Louis stares back at him, his deep blue eyes looking up at him with a soft expression._ _

__“Hi,” Louis says softly._ _

__“Hi yourself,” he murmurs, letting out another small giggle and falling next to Louis on the mattress. He cups Louis face and kisses him softly. Breaking the kiss to run his hands through Louis’ hair and stroke his face, Louis staring at him with glassy, fucked out eyes._ _

__“I’ll be right back,” Harry whispers and shuffles to the bathroom, returning with a washcloth to clean Louis. He tenderly wipes away the mess from Louis upper body and as soon as Louis looks somewhat come free, Harry throws the washcloth on the ground and crawls next to him on the bed, pulling him into a cuddle._ _

__Louis absently runs his hands through Harry’s hair, sorting out the different braids that somehow survived their little fuck festival. Louis yawns deeply as he nuzzles his nose against Harry and he looks so adorable that Harry feels another fond-bomb explode inside of him._ _

__“You look really pretty with those,” Louis says sleepily, still playing with Harry’s braids, before he turns Harry over to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist and spoon him. Harry feels Louis draw him closer, nestling his smaller frame into his back._ _

__Harry turns his head to give him a final small kiss. “Sweet dreams, beautiful,” he murmurs and turns around to let the fatigue hit him. Harry sighs happily as he feels his body drifts off to sleep, wondering how he ever got this lucky._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it! I really hoped you enjoyed this, if you did please like, comment or come say hi to me on tumblr (bowllickerlouis.tumblr.com).  
> I'm planning to make this a series, the next one will be Louis' POV. If you have any suggestions/requests, just let me know on tumblr!
> 
> The title comes from The Wanderer by Marc Broussard.


End file.
